The Bug Bites
are a group of antagonists in Kamiwaza Wanda. Along with Don Bugdez, they are the main antagonists in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. Members There are only 3 members of the Bug Bites. Motto Note: This is translated from the Japanese dialogue from the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. Terara: "I'm Terara" Megaga: "I'm Megaga" Gigaga: "And I'm the strong man Gigaga" All: "Together, we are... The Bug Bites!" In the series Kamiwaza Wanda The Bug Bites make their debut in episode 2 when their master Don Bugdez transformed them from their toy-selves. In episode 8, the Bug Bites use their eyesight powers to read the books. Later, they encountered Yuto, Mirai and Shuu for the first time. The Bug Bites began their motto in episode 9 when they did it before Terara calls in Bug-Liftmin to kidnap some of Yuto's Promins. In episode 23, the Bug Bites used Bug-Divemin to kidnap Yuto and Wanda's rivals Masato and Mighty. The Bug Bites decide to go on a vacation in episode 25. In episode 38, the Bug Bites create a Kamiwaza Shaker of their very own with help from their rival Great. That was until Masato crashes in and stole it from them. In episode 39, the Bug Bites paticipated in a race. They cause Wanda and Mighty to crash and get eliminated from the race and later, they got eliminated themselves thanks to Yuto and Masato. The Bug Bites have to stay in the warehouse, waiting for the Promins to come and get rebugged there in episode 43 and episode 44. The Bug Bites deal with Great and let Yuto recapture and debug Bug-Gauzemin in episode 45. In episode 46, the Bug Bites were tied up until Don Bugdez's monsterous form is defeated by Wonder-Promin. Following Don Bugdez's extinction in episode 47, the Bug Bites changed back into their toy-selves. Still as their toy-selves, the Bug Bites were then finished up in a box ready to be sold at Hobby Kamiya. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) The Bug Bites were first seen as silhouettes in the end of chapter 02. The Bug Bites make their major role debut in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnaps all of Yuto's Promins. They were sent flying by Yuto's Promins later on in chapter 04. In chapter 08, the Bug Bites get turned into balls by Bug-Coromin. The Bug Bites were seen along with Don Bugdez in chapter 10. The Bug Bites were seen in the beginning of chapter 11. In chapter 12, the Bug Bites tried to attack Don Bugdez but failed and they were rescued by Railmin with his mine-cart. When Don Bugdez was gone for good in chapter 13, the Bug Bites change back into their old toy forms and were later seen being played by Mako and Gauzemin. Trivia * The Bug Bites are the first group of villains in the Kamiwaza Wanda series. * Terara is the only member of the Bug Bites who uses the Wazawai Program. * Each member of the Bug Bites has a name based on the name of a type of digital storage. For example: Terara's name is based on 'terabyte'. Gallery Category:Sub list Category:List Category:Evil Teams Category:Character Lists